This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, in a vehicle inspection station or maintenance shop, a car dock for inspecting or maintaining the lower portion of the vehicle is provided.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the dock 1 is provided with a work space 2 which is smaller than both widths of the wheels of a vehicle 3 and allows a worker to enter and exit.
Then, after the vehicle enters a longitudinal direction of the dock 1, the operator enters the work space 2 and inspects or manages the lower portion of the vehicle.
In this regard, in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0124145, there is disclosed a protection device for preventing an operator from falling off the dock, which includes guide rails provided at both ends of an operating space, a protection portion which is supported to the guide rails and provided to prevent the operator from falling off while reciprocating sliding, and a power supply portion providing power to the protection portion so that the reciprocating sliding is continued.
Further, in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2004-0060072, there is disclosed a lift for a vehicle maintenance dock, in which a support plate capable of vertically moving is provided inside a dock used for maintenance of a vehicle, so that maintenance of the vehicle can be easily performed.
Such related technologies relate to a protection device for safety of operators or a lifting device that facilitates a maintenance operation, and there is no technology relating to a structure of the dock for improving the productivity of a vehicle maintenance company.
Specifically, since the related technologies have a structure in which only one vehicle can enter into one dock, a mechanic repeats a process of entering the operating space after an allocated maintenance target vehicle enters into the dock, performing maintenance, and then discharging the vehicle to deliver the vehicle to customers. This causes a significant decrease in maintenance productivity.
In order to solve this problem, even if the operator is responsible for entering and exiting the vehicle separately from the mechanic, there is still productivity deterioration that a mechanic needs to wait in an operating space for a time of entering and exiting the vehicle.
On the other hand, like the related technologies, according to a structure in which only one vehicle can be entered into one dock, in order to quickly maintain a plurality of vehicles, a plurality of docks need to be formed in the maintenance station, so space utilization is reduced.